


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by rogersrabbit



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stargazing, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersrabbit/pseuds/rogersrabbit
Summary: Some alone time in the preserve.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unelore/gifts).



It's a warm night, but the breeze is cool on his skin. Derek's fur, fluffy as it is, moves with it. It's a good night for this. "Der," he takes the hand he was giving light scratches with and shakes Derek, "you fall asleep on me?" He's rewarded with a snuffle for his efforts. "So much for big bad wolf." It _has_ been a long week. It's not everyday you introduce your Sheriff father to your werewolf boyfriend. With a whispered, "love you Derek," he goes back to watching the stars. He thinks of his mom. She always loved stargazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stars.


End file.
